Generally speaking, traditional point of sales systems have the ability to read a barcode off the screen of a mobile device, such as a smartphone. The use cases may include reading mobile coupons, loyalty cards or other use cases. It may be difficult for traditional 1D or 2D barcode scanners to read barcodes off the screen of a smartphone, as these barcode scanners are not optimized these applications. For example, the illumination from a scanner can cause reflection on the screen that may make it difficult for the scanner to read the barcode. Moreover, the backlight intensity on the smartphone may be dimmed which may make it difficult to read due to a lack of contrast.
Therefore, a need exists to improve the ability of traditional scanners to read indicia from the screen of a mobile device, such as a smartphone.